Kitten
by Solosorca
Summary: Kaidoh's new kitten smuggles herself to work with him.


**Written for** **tenipurinobeamuu on tumblr**

It had been two weeks since Kaidoh had got his brand new kitten. A small ball of white fluff with little black feet named 'Milky'. Two weeks of desperately trying to get her out of places that weren't safe for a kitten and taking endless photos and videos of her. He was considering starting a blog for them all, although the thought of one of his friends tracing the website back to him made him cringe in embarrassment. Still, he had all the photos saved up, just in case.

"Goodbye Milky," he called as he left the house, the kitten was no where to be seen in his small apartment, but he'd seen her dart under the sofa a few minutes ago and that was her favourite place to hide. "Be good whilst I'm out."

Outside it was cold and the sky was a flat, dull gray. But nothing could ruin Kaidoh's good mood as he remembered waking up that morning with Milky curled up next to him, a warm ball of fur sleeping next to his neck.

That morning he would be recording a new single with the rest of Seigaku and then they would be filming for another series of the show in the afternoon.

When he got to the recording studio, only Echizen was there, lying on the sofa and furiously tapping away at his phone, a headphone plugged into one ear.

It was pretty unusual for Echizen to be there before everyone else. So unusual that it had never happened before.

Kaidoh didn't say anything about it, just took his place on one of the sofas and opened his bag to read over the lyrics again. inside, a pair of blue eyes gazed out innocently at him. Milky had smuggled herself into the recording studio. She mewed and Kaidoh shushed her, frantically working out if he could get her home before everyone else arrived.

"Sorry, was I singing?" Echizen said, not looking away from his phone.

"No," Kaidoh said gruffly. Echizen didn't expect a reply and went back to his game.

Milky, meanwhile, tried to climb out the bag and Kaidoh pushed her gently back in. He could just put the bag in a locker, but the thought of locking his kitten in a small, dark place made his blood run cold. She'd just have to stay in the bag and, hopefully, sleep. Right now though, she didn't seem sleepy at all and her sharp little claws dug into his hand as she tried to escape. He hissed in pain and snched his hand back, thankfully Echizen was too distracted to notice.

I'll go home now, no one else is here and Echizen's too distracted to notice, Kaidoh thought and carefully zipped up his bag, Milky mewing in protest. Now all he had to do was get out without anyone noticing.

The door opened and Fuji, Tezuka and Oishi walked in.

Crap.

"Good morning, Kaidoh," Tezuka said politely and then turned on Echizen, "have you slept at all?" he asked, sounding like a disapproving parent.

"I slept a bit," Echizen said.

"How long?" Tezuka demanded.

"Two hours," Echizen admitted. Tezuka gave him his most disapproving stare and Oishi jumped in, switching into mother hen mode and berating Echizen for not getting enough sleep.

Kaidoh took that moment to slip out, just as Echizen was explaining that there was an event and he needed to get first place.

It would only take him quarter of an hour to get home if he ran, then he could leave Milky and get back. He'd be a bit late, but Echizen had once turned up two hours after the recording was due to start and he played the main character! (Echizen had got into a lot of trouble and had never done it again, though)

The door was in front of him now, he'd almost managed to slip away. He reached out his hand for the handle, escape was within his grasp.

And then, on the other side, Momoshiro opened the door. Kaidoh's hand fell short and he stumbled through the door and into Momoshiro, who caught him.

There was a shocked silence as they both worked out what happened and then Kaidoh straightened himself up, glaring.

"What the hell?" Momoshiro yelled, "what are you doing here?"

"We're recording a single, idiot!" Kaidoh snapped back. Getting into an argument with Momoshiro was not a good idea, but he just couldn't help it.

"I know that!" Momoshiro shouted, "are you running away? Did you get scared again?"

Kaidoh grabbed a fistfull of Momoshiro's jacket, "you said you'd never bring that up again!" He felt his backpack move as Milky shuffled around and then she meowed.

"Was that a cat?" Momoshiro asked, looking around, "has Karupin's followed Echizen in again?"

Karupin had followed Echizen to work so many times that he'd become a recurring character in the show.

"It came from over there," Kaidoh said, pointing behind him to the bushes next to the studio.

Momoshiro nodded and crept towards the bushes and Kaidoh crept away from Momoshiro and then started to run. It was lucky that the fictionalised version of himself also liked long distance running, so he was fit enough to get home without being too out of breath.

"Stay here," he told the kitten firmly as he placed her carefully in her bed, "and be a good girl." He rubbed the kitten's head and she purred happily. He watched her as he backed away and was sure she was still in the apartment when he shut the door behind him.

That evening, after a long day of singing and acting, he came back to find his precious kitten curled up on the sofa, waiting for him. And that night, she trotted after him as he went to bed and fell asleep on his pillow.


End file.
